zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Hoshikawa
Lily Hoshikawa (星川 リリィ, Hoshikawa Ririi) was a breakout star in a long-running drama show and a famous actress who starred in multiple primetime shows of multiple networks. When she was born, she was named Masao Go (豪 正雄, Gō Masao) who died of a heart attack stemming due to a combination of severe exhaustion and the mental shock from growing a facial hair. She's also a member of the idol group Franchouchou. She is titled as the Legendary Child Actress Prodigy (伝説の天才子役 Densetsu no Tensai Koyaku). Appearance As a human, Lily has two bright blue pigtails with dark blue bows. She also has one large orange star and other stars in the middle part of her head. She has orange-yellow eyes and pale skin. She wears a green school uniform with a dark blue bow and a white skirt. She is average height for a 12-year-old, but much shorter than the rest of Franchouchou. On her feet, Lily wears brown shoes with white socks. As a zombie, Lily has her heart sticking outside of her body and like the other zombies, grayish-blue skin and red eyes. In Episode 8, Lily has a strong resemblance to her late mother. Personality Lily is often seen with a smile and she is shown to be quite playful as well due to her young age. She has also demonstrated a professional aspect from her experiences before her death. Lily does not like nicknames. She forcefully emphasizes her name when being called "squirt" or any reference to her former name by Saki Nikaidō; especially early on in their relationship. When it comes to things she finds lame and/or ugly, she becomes very honest and blunt about it. Synopsis Early Life Lily was initially identified as a boy and went by her birth name "Masao Go." Her mother passed away when she was young and has lived a peaceful life with her father Takeo Go. She later took up acting role under a feminine alias "Lily Hoshikawa" with Takeo acting as her manager. Posed as a twin tailed young girl, she became renowned for her cute persona, appearing in many series and shows. Over the course of her acting career, Lily was overworked numerous amount of times by Takeo, who now had became too attached in career management and neglected Lily's feelings. As his ignorance continued, their relationship soon rifted apart as Lily begun to shut herself away from Takeo for ignoring her. She later expressed worry she was going to be an adult. While keeping herself away, she looked into a mirror and --- to her shock --- sees facial hair growing on her. The combined mental shock and exhaustion caused Lily to have a heart attack and died as a result. When Takeo found her body, he was riddled with grief as he became alone. Some time in the future, Lily's body was found by Kotaro Tatsumi and revived her as a zombie to become part of his zombie idol project. Her zombification made her into an eternally young girl and Kotaro used her stage name to cover her real identity. Trivia * The name Lily 'is a feminine given name directly derived from Lily the flower. ** The name is derived from the flower, whose meaning is "pure", "passion" and "rebirth". *** Lily's former name '''Masao '(when she was alive) means "righteous man" (正雄). * Lily's surname 'Hoshikawa '''means "star" (星) ('hoshi) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa), which is possibly to pay homage to the stars she has in her hair and her attire (idol ribbon and in a flashback in Episode 8). * Lily was only 12 years old when she died in 2011. ** Lily died one month after her twelfth birthday. *** Lily is the only one out of the other zombie girls with an exposed organ, which is her heart. Her exposed and often rapid beating heart represents her cause of death, which is mental shock that caused her demise by heart attack/cardiac arrest. * Lily is the only Zombie not shown with bandages or stitches. Gallery zls_bd_3.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Zombie